The Eternity War
by Redeemer9855
Summary: The War between the Light and Dark has continued for millenniums, but when an unforeseen event arises, an warrior angel by the name of Redeemer must gather heroes from across the dimensions to fight by his side and to destroy the rising Darkness. A massive crossover between my favorite animes and video games. Revolves around an actual novel I wrote. Will contain many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I:

"Well this is…problematic"

His knowledge knows no bounds. Slowly gazing around the landscape of what was once known as Divinity City, He found himself thinking the very same thing his brother stated vocally.

"What is your opinion, Redeemer?"

With his brothers' question drawing him out of his thoughts, Redeemer looked behind him at the angels that were his siblings.

"I'll tell you as soon as I think of one, Tyrael", He said as he answered truthfully. His brother, Tyrael, chuckled at his honesty.

Tyrael is an Archangel, like Redeemer. He wears a light tan cloak that covers his chest. His wing guards, arm and leg armor are colored gold. He wears a hood that covers his face. His wings are light blue. He's the Archangel of Justice

"Well…I suppose I should be glad that someone finds this situation a tad on the comical side", a voice of feminine nature said.

The voice was spoken by none other than Auriel, the Archangel of Hope.

Auriel is one of the few female Archangels. Like Tyrael, she wears a cloak that covers her chest. Her armor (Which is the same as Tyrael's) is a whitish-silver. Like most Archangels, her face is covered with a hood. Her wings are violet.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, Sis", a voice that sounds as if it would be better suited for a comedian spoke, "But someone's gotta lighten up this depressing atmosphere!"

Ahh…Itherael, Archangel of Fate. Thoe most would say him to be the "Archangel of Comedy".

Itherael wore a white-with-grey trimmings full-body cloak. His armor (Consists of gauntlets, wing guards, and leg armor) is dark silver. He wears a hood that covers most his face. His wings are grey with blue outlines.

Itheraels comedic response was met with a smack to the side of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Malthael?!"

The angel in question simply shook his head, utterly annoyed by his brothers' somehow eternal comedic nature.

Malthael is the Archangel of Wisdom, and chooses to let his actions speak in place of his words; meaning he doesn't speak unless he truly wants to convey his views on a subject.

Malthael wears a dark grey, almost black cloak that covers his torso to his knees. His armor was charcoal grey. He wears a hood that covers his face, as well as also being a menacing grey color. And his wings are ash grey, though more onyx in color. It's believed that he has frightened many spirits and mortals alike due to his appearance.

"Ha! Well said Malthael!"

That deep voice could belong to only one Angel that Redeemer knew of…his older brother, Imperious.

Imperious is the Archangel of Valor. He was quite possibly the oldest out of the six siblings.

Imperious wears gold full-body armor. Unlike the rest of his siblings, he wears a helmet rather than hood. His wings are orange, and look as if there are made of fire.

Redeemer crossed his arms and shook his head at his siblings' nonsense. "If you are quite finished, I believe we have what remains of a city to investigate", He said with a stern yet soft voice.

Redeemer is probably the most unique of the six siblings. He wears a dark blue full-body suit (like what the Green Lanterns wear). He wears gold armor, from his gauntlets, to his boots, to his chest and wing armor. His wings are light green. And instead of a hood or helmet, he wears a mask with a golden cross on it. The cross, starts at his chin, and goes up straight through the top of the head, and ends wear the back of the neck meets the head. Where the cross hits the nose, it splits of horizontally, covering the eyes (Most Angels and mortals wonder how he sees so well).

The six Archangels soon split to explore the destroyed city.

Auriel took to the east, to the Eastside Residential District. When she got there, let's just say she wasn't going to be eating for a while. The street was littered with bodies of angels. Men, women…children, it sickened Auriel.

'Damned Monsters', Auriel thought emotionlessly, 'All of them'

The Archangel of Hope walked through the streets, looking for some-ANY-sign that someone could have survived. So far…no such luck.

'_Auriel, have you found anything?'_ Itherael's voice cut into her thoughts.

'No, Itherael, I haven't found anything', Auriel paused before continuing, 'Not anything or, anyONE'

There was a pause that could have been measured in centuries, '_Dammit, I was afraid of that, I don't have anything either-Hold on, Red's trying to get a hold of me…'_

In the time it took Itherael to contact Redeemer, Auriel could have ventured out and killed several hordes of Demons to vent out her anger.

'_Alright, Redeemer wants us to meet him at the Pendulant Engram in the center of the City, see you there'_

'I got it. Hopefully the others found something', Auriel took another look around the devastated district.

As if sensing her thoughts and movements, Itherael once again spoke, '_Auriel?'_

'Yes…Itherael?'

'_We'll find the bastards that did this, I promise you that…'_

Leave it to the jokester to cheer her up, 'Thank you, Itherael. I-I needed to hear someone say that…'

Taking one last look, the Archangel took off towards the center of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II:

Malthael flew towards the Pendulant Engram with extraordinary speed. Out of his six siblings, he was the fastest.

He saw the Engram in the distance. When he got closer, he could see that it was a sculpture made of pure-white silver and gold. The sculpture was made of four triangle shaped towers coming out of the ground into the sky (they measured a total of 120 floors high). The four towers were held together by three enormous circles. One was at the base (The largest of the three); the second was located near the middle, and the final one located near the top (the smallest of the three).

The sculpture also had several Angelic scriptures carved into the stone. When he was flying around it, Malthael eyed a certain scripture that was engraved into the third tower, right above the third circle, near the bottom, the scripture read: "Whether it be our Light or their Dark, our fellow Angels or our enemy Demons. Whether it be mortal, or immortal, dimensional, or inter-dimensional; We, the Guardians, will continue to defend all that is just, we'll be forever the Balance between Good and Evil."

While Malthael found the scripture somewhat inspirational, he couldn't help but wonder who were these "Guardians of the Balance"? Malthael pushed the question out of his head when he laid eyes on his younger brother.

Landing quickly, the Archangel of Wisdom, swiftly moved to join Redeemer. He was a measurable length of seven to six steps from the other Archangel when he noticed two other beings with him, one on either side.

The being on his right was a robot of some sort. It was white, with details and other secondary armor dark grey. The eyes were green. It wore a belt that consisted of canisters and other gadgets; the belts 'buckle' was a grey skull. Though It's hands were curled into fists, he could see that the machine had four digits (three fingers, one thumb). There were spike on its shoulders and where its knuckles were.

The being on Redeemer's left was a human-like immortal (Immortals who took the form of humans without wings or any other Angel/Demon attributes). The being wore a black bodysuit, with what appeared to be a white V on his chest. He wore a Red Cape/Cloak hybrid. Like the machine, he wore a combat belt with a skull on it. This being wore a mask similar to Redeemer; He had green eyes like the machine, and two white symbols that covered his eyes.

Snapping out of his thoughtful daze, Malthael walked the final few steps until he was two steps apart from Redeemer and the other two.

"Redeemer", Malthael spoke with no emotion.

"Malthael, first one here, as expected", Redeemer then gestured to his companions, "I'd like to introduce two of my closest friends and allies"

Gesturing with his left hand, to the human-like immortal, "This is Al Simmons, otherwise known as Spawn X"

Unnoticeable due his hood, Malthael raised an eyebrow in a questioning way at the name "Spawn".

And almost as if he sensed his brothers' curiosity, Redeemer spoke, "He is of no relation to DarkSpawn, brother", looking at Spawn told Redeemer what to say nest, "We'd say more, but I'd prefer to wait until the other members of the Council are present. So as not to repeat myself"

Gesturing to his right, to the machine, "And this, is Omega Xeta Leader-Ten, or Omega XL-10. Again, I'd prefer to have our siblings here so that I can explain without having to do so repeatedly"

TIME SKIP-TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

With the rest of his siblings gathered at the Engram, Redeemer set to explaining the reason he called them to meet him here.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here", seeing the five of them nod, Redeemer continued, "There are two reasons actually, first of them being my comrades here", saying that he gestured to Omega and Spawn.

Imperious took this time to speak, "Why is that one called Spawn? If his of no relation, why would he insist on being called the namesake of those damned bastards?"

Redeemer nodded to Imperious before speaking, "I'm to believe that is what you're all thinking. So we'll try to make this brief and quick", Redeemer looked to Spawn and gestured for him to join him.

"Spawn is in fact a human. Or, he _was_. To start this story, I must take you take to the day of Divine Blood, the day I faced off against the Lord of Lust, JerichoSpawn. While his soul and body was destroyed his…_suit_, was not. This led me to discover that the Lords of Darkness were all in fact human, at one point or another. That they are all expendable to a point. The user CAN and WILL die at a moment unknown. But the SUIT, will live on and fine a new mortal, one who is either already consumed by Darkness, are close to it. That said, after the death of the Lord of Lust, I captured his suit, now known as the K7 Leetha, and experimented on it, to see if there was some weakness that could be used, _exploited_, against the Spawns. But what I discovered was much more, USEFUL, than some weakness. I discovered that I could remove the Darkness that lied inside the K7 Leetha, and replace it with Light."

Redeemer stopped to let that sink in. The five Archangels were both shocked and surprised. Until this point, they merely thought the Spawns were demons who were created to represent the Sins of Darkness. They had no idea that they were actually corrupted mortals, and that the real demons were the very suits they wore. They were also surprised that Redeemer, their younger sibling, was able to remove the Darkness that infected the suit and refill it with Light.

Redeemer continued, "Skip ahead a few hundred years, and I finally let the K7 Leetha out of its cage to find a suitable host. With that said, unlike its original state, where it seeked out souls tainted by Darkness, it would now look for a soul filled with Light. So goes another five years. And I get word that the K7 Leetha has found a suitable host, a human warrior by the name of Al Simmons."

"Take it into your minds, that this all occurred several million years ago. I soon found Al, and got him acquainted with the suit and the new world he was entering, as well as train him to the best of my ability. We became one helluva duo, the two of us. And for several hundred years it was just the two of us, until Omega came into the picture."

With that said, Spawn took a step back and Omega took his place next to Redeemer.

"Omega's story is fairly straightforward. I built him with the help of Spawn and another Angel, Gabriel. He has a core of Golden Light, which powers him. He's also sentient, fully-aware and capable of making his own decisions. I built him after that long campaign in Sanctuary, when we discovered that demons were using new weapons such as blasters, cannons, and other projectile armaments. While we did in fact construct these types of weapons on our own, I still felt that we were a little late to the party, so to speak. I felt that we needed a…_edge_. So I began to construct Omega, or as called him before, the LightBot. I built him to be able to house and use several weapons, including blasters, cannons, missiles, and other weapons of heavy damage."

Redeemer, again, paused to allow that piece of info to sink in. The Archangels were amazed at this. This machine was a walking army, for the Light no less!

"When we activated him, we had to train him to use his weapons, and how to interact with both mortals and immortals. And, thanks to his personality matrix, he was able to go through all of this with an actual personality and emotions that he knew how to control. After his training was completed, I thought it a good idea to add him to the small team Spawn and I had created."

"Since that moment exactly…four million years ago, we've been fighting Demons and protect the innocent, as well as the ways of the Light. The three of us, together, make a devastating team that would, does, and _will_, continue to make the Forces of Darkness quake in their boots."

The Archangels noticed that when together, the three warriors did indeed send of an aura of victory and intimidation to all who opposed.

Tyrael was the first to break the silence, "I look forward to the day when we can fight alongside, brother. Your team and ours"

"As do I", Imperious stated boldly.

"Count the three of us in as well", Auriel said, with Itherael and Malthael nodding behind her.

Redeemer smiled beneath his mask at his older siblings, thankful that they approved of his comrades. Turning to his friends, Omega and Spawn nodded to him to continue with the second point that needed to be spoken of, **quickly**.

"Now, on to the second point, I believe…I have found the reason, or at least I THINK I have, to why Demons attacked this city."

That piqued everyone's curiosity. They were all wondering why the Demons attacked this city. Some many innocent people were slaughtered; they _owed_ it to them to find the answer; so that their deaths may not be in vain.

Instead of Redeemer speaking the reason, he simply walked over to one of the pillars that jutted out of the ground. He pressed two symbols that were on the top: one appeared to be circle with a cross through it (funny thing though, the symbol looked a lot like Redeemer's mask), and what looked like a shield with a sword through it.

After that, he moved his hand down to the left, and lightly moved it over a scripture; a scripture so strange and old, which not even the Archangel of Wisdom, could decipher it. With that done, Redeemer moved his hand back to the top of the pillar, till it hovered over a cross-like symbol.

Pressing it caused the cross, the two symbols, and the scripture to glow blue, and activate a hidden door to make its appearance.

In the center of the bottom floor of the Engram, a.k.a. the Decoign, a round, circle shaped building rose from it. It was white, as if it was made of ivory, and contained many more scriptures carved into its sides, similar to the one Redeemer pressed on the pillar.

A pair of gold doors slid open, like an elevator, to reveal…an elevator of all things.

"We discovered it after you all separated to scour the city", Omega spoke bluntly; breaking the five Archangels out of the trance they were currently in.

Redeemer nodded to the robot before looking to the still flabbergasted celestial beings, "I closed it, and that was around the time I contacted the five of you to meet me here"

After a few moments of silence, Itherael finally spoke, "So…what do the three of you have in mind?"

Spawn decided to speak up this time, "We're going to explore it, but we're going to need some back-up…"

They didn't even need to think about it; all they did was look to Itherael, who nodded to them and turned to look back at the three warriors, "Count us in"

They all got into the elevator, which seemed big enough to house twenty people. With only five buttons on the control pad, Redeemer pressed the lowest one.

As the doors were closing, the Archangel of Fate decided now was a good moment for a quick joke and spoke, "Anyone got any last words? Now might be a good time"

_**SMACK!**_

His question was answered by a slap to the back of the head.

"OW! What the F-"

"Ha-ha! Well said Malthael!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III:

The elevator ride down didn't take long, but needless to say, everyone was excited one way or another, to see what was down there.

When the doors opened, the seven celestial beings were met with a dark gloomy hallway that would surprise an emo.

The once pristine ivory that made up the hall were faded and cracked. The statues that used to line the halls were either broken, collapsed, or gone the entire hall was stained with Angel blood. Not fresh blood mind you, it had lost it's luminescent glow (Angel blood is a golden-white, but over time hardens and turns grey).

The bodies the blood belonged to faded away long ago.

Redeemer stepped out into the halls, took a long look around as if surveying the damage, then turned to his compatriots in the elevator, "Well, we won't get answers just standing here, now will we?"

**...Timeskip…**

After exploring the underground city, they stumbled upon a room filled with coffins. There were eight in total. They looked to contain someone of Redeemer's height, and weight. A noticeable feature was the cross-like symbol that looked eerily similar to Redeemer's mask.

Standing next to one of the coffins, Redeemer noticed written in a hauntingly familiar language. How he knew how to read the language, he didn't have the slightest clue. Wiping the centuries-worth of dust of the wording, Redeemer saw it to be a name plate, that read-

"Vindicator..."

Tyrael, who had been studying the murals on the walls around the room, turned his head to his younger sibling, "What was that Redeemer?"

"The name on this coffins plate, it reads 'Vindicator'", Redeemer shook his head and turned to the Archangel of Justice, "Though, for some reason, I recognize the name. Said reason I cannot explain"

Turning his head back to the coffin, Redeemer again shook his head in confusion, "It's...it's as if I have been here before. Again, I can't explain it, but I-"

**BANG!**

The Angels and Human-turned immortal spun around to see Omega on the ground with a look of surprise and shock on his face. His glowing green eyes as wide as dinner-plates.

Omega, at the time, had been scanning the room in order to archive the contents, such as the strange murals and scriptures, to be studied at a later date. When he turned his gaze to the coffins and scanned them all simultaneously to save time, made a...utterly shocking find. The beings inside the-the coffins were…

"Alive"

Confused at his teammates response, Al (Spawn X) asked, "What was that 'bot?"

"The beings…",Omega struggled to find the words, "The ones locked inside these coffins. They...are...They're ALIVE!"

Auriel, shocked, could only ask, "What?!"

Now, Imperious, could only sputter, "H-How's that even possible?!"

Omega shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that the beings inside these coffins contain extreme-EXTREME quantities of Light. And it's as if they're in a hibernation-like sleep"

The soldiers of Light were at a loss for words. These beings were asleep for what appeared to be several millennia, and if what Omega said was true about the Light they posses, they'd have powers that would put both the Angelic Council and Team Redeemer to shame.

After a moment of silence to let this information sink-in, Itherael was the first to speak, "Jeez, talk about cheating death"

Malthael could only nod his head, while Imperious spoke words that were extremely rare to hear from the Archangel of Valor, "Well said, Itherael"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV:

Redeemer, after thinking it over, turned to his compatriots and smiled a mischievous smile that would put Haruhi to shame, "Let's open them"

**[A/N: Yes, Redeemer can show his emotions through his mask]**

Itherael, who at the time had been surprised that Imperious had actually approved of one of his jokes, was down right bewildered when Redeemer, "WHAT?! ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MAKERDAMNED MIND?!"

Shocked at his outburst, Auriel slapped Itherael across the face with a righteous fury, "Watch Your Tongue, Little Brother!"

Itherael, holding his burning cheek, shot his sister a glare that would melt ice, "Look Auriel, sorry for swearing, but for Maker's Sake! Did you hear what HE said?!", Itherael jabbed his thumb in Redeemer's direction who, along with his teammates, was trying desperately not to laugh at Itherael's expense, and failing miserably.

"Of course I heard! But do you honestly have a better idea?"

"Yes! Turn around, get to the elevator, lock this place up and forget we ever saw it!", Itherael, no longer holding his cheek thanks to cooling it with his Ice powers, said with certainty.

Auriel shook her head, "You know we can't do that"

"No, I don't, why don't you enlighten me?"

Frustrated, Auriel clenched her fists before speaking in a dark tone, " You heard Omega, not only are they alive, but they also contain large, Large, quantities of Light within them. With their help, we could have an edge over the Darkness! We need them!"

Itherael, knowing he had been beaten, nodded his head, "Alright. Alright! I guess we don't have much choice then…"

Turning to look at the now stoic looking Redeemer (though one could easily see the smirk on his face), Itherael spoke, "Alright 'Deemer, we'll follow your lead. I hope you know what you're doing"

Redeemer's smirk instantly vanished and was replaced with a serious expression, "As do I brother, as. Do. I."

**...Timeskip…**

Standing around the coffins in order where: Tyrael, Imperius, Itherael, Malthael, Auriel, Al, and Omega. Redeemer, standing in the middle, gestured for them to continue.

Quickly, but cautiously, they removed the lids of the coffins, which fell to the floor with a loud **CRASH!**

At first, nothing happened, then, almost suddenly beams of light of different colors and shades erupted from the coffins, and blinded the room and everyone in it.

Soon, the light died down, and the seven celestial warriors blinked the temporary blindness out of their warriors of Light looked around the room, only to widen them at the current sight.

In each of the coffins, was an Angel. Varying in size, shape, coloration and wings. They all appeared similar to Redeemer one way or another in appearance. Due to body size and shape, they could tell there were six males and one female.

In the coffin that read 'Vindicator', was an Angel with what appeared to be a black bodysuit, with a white cross on the chest instead of armor. His arms were black down to the elbows, from the elbows down they were gold. He wore what looked like gold wrist braces with spikes on it. He wore a gold utility belt around the waist. He had two gold chains on either side of it. His boots were massive, from the knees down they were gold with two crosses for the kneepads, and from the top of the crosses, to the tips of the boots where mask was the same as 'Deemer's, only it was black with a gold cross. Finally, his wings were dark purple.

In the second coffin, which read 'Justicar', was an Angel that looked exactly the same as Redeemer, with a blue bodysuit and gold armor. Only differences were that his armor had more elegant designs and scriptures on it. The cross on his mask was also more elegant, and his wings were white.

In the third coffin that read 'Firestorm', was an Angel that looked like Redeemer made of fire. He wore a red bodysuit with gold armor. All along his armor was the glyph for fire. His wings were orangish-red, and looked as if they were made of fire itself.

In the fourth coffin which read 'Frostbite', which again looked as if Redeemer mastered the powers of winter. He wore a dark blue bodysuit with silver-white armor. He had the glyph for winter engraved on his left breast plate. His wings were dark silver.

In the fifth coffin that read 'Advocator', who again, looked a lot like Redeemer. The only two differences were that he had silver armor along with his blue bodysuit, and that his wings were curiously different. His wings started as darkish silver a the top, but further down got lighter and lighter until it was white.

The sixth coffin, which read 'Darkstar', contained what was possibly one of the most frighteningly dark Angels they've ever seen. He wore a black bodysuit with dark silver armor. Like Advocator, his wings starts out black at the top, but further down becomes a little lighter, stopping at dark silver.

Finally, in the seventh coffin, which read 'Passion', was the only female of the bunch. She wore a pink bodysuit with white armor. For some reason, she had the glyph for love engraved on her left breast plate. Her wings were pink as well.

Deciding to take the initiative, Redeemer cleared his throat with a loud **AHEM!**

Taking notice of the noise, the seven angels looked over to them.

Seeing all their mask-covered faces looking at them, Itherael leaned over to Malthael and whispered, "_Well, THAT's creepy!"_

The one to speak first was the Angel called Vindicator, "Who are you?"

"My name is Redeemer. I'm an Archangel that serves the Light alongside my Angel brethren to protect the innocent from the armies of Darkness", Motioning to those around him, Redeemer introduced his friends and siblings to the seven bewildered Angels, "We stumbled upon your crypt after the city above was attacked by Demons.

"We came hoping to find out why they attacked the city, and avenge our fallen people. We believe that they were searching for the entrance to this crypt. I...WE were hoping that you could tell us what this place is exactly, and possibly join our fight against the Darkness"

Snapping out of his bewilderment, Vindicator looked at Redeemer aggressively, "Look here pal, I don't know who you are, but you sure as HELL aren't Redeemer!"

Before Redeemer could respawn, Itherael spoke up, "Hey looky here buddy! That right there is Redeemer!", seeing Vindicator scoff, Itherael got even more angry, "What do you know?! You've been asleep for 17 millennia!"

Every Angel (the coffin ones) widened their eyes at that last statement.

Passion, who had remained silent up until now, could only stutter, "W-What did you say?"

"I said you've been in a comatose state for 17 million years!"

"No…" Passion grabbed her head, which now had a splitting ache, "No, that's impossible!"

"Besides!", Itherael wasn't done yet, NO-one insults his family, "Why is it so hard for you accept him as the Redeemer?!"

Vindicator merely pointed at the one remaining coffin, that one they forgot to open. Redeemer, walked over to it, wiped the dust from the name plate, and just stood there.

"'Deemer?", Omega asked.

The angel didn't move an inch.

"Redeemer what's wrong?", Al asked, concerned for his friend.

He just stood there.

Deciding to see what was wrong the Angels (the ones who opened the coffins) walked over to where there comrade stood, looked down at the plate, and widened their eyes from shock.

The name plate read:..

.

.

.

...Redeemer


End file.
